


rainbow is a promise (you and I will meet again)

by mikararinna



Series: neocity lockdown [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 liner being wholesome, 00 liner focused fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Coronavirus Lockdown, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, background implied relationships, text fic, well technically we are in that alt universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: hyuckles:where the FUCK is everyone HELLOO NO ASSES WE HAVE CLASS IN 10 MINSyangsteroo:relaxxyangsteroo:I'm gonna go wash upyangsteroo:I'll just say i had connection problemshyuckles:just get your ass in the meeting no one cares if ure stinky—in a series ofunfortunatelife event, huang renjun, lee jeno, lee donghyuck, na jaemin, liu yangyang and osaki shotaro are forced to stay at home and attend online classes. andthisis them dealing with it; by screaming, crying, and spilling teas about their professors.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno & Liu Yang Yang & Na Jaemin & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: neocity lockdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164254
Comments: 23
Kudos: 360





	rainbow is a promise (you and I will meet again)

**Author's Note:**

> i really love 00 liners dynamic so i HAD to write smtg abt them so here you go~
> 
> also i'm pretty sure that i've mentioned everyone's name in here but like,, i might have left someone out, if so I'm sorry :(  
> anyways enjoy this lil fic i wrote!
> 
> rated t for curse words and strong language because stressed uni students in the lockdown amirite?
> 
> treat me to coffee [here!](https://ko-fi.com/mikararinna)

**_ms rona cancel your world tour!!!!!!_ **

_hyuckles:_ dingleheads wakey wakey

 _hyuckles:_ WAKEY WAKEY

 _hyuckles:_ I SAID WAKEY WAKEY WE HAVE LITERATURE NOW BITCHES

_rench:_ stfu donghyuck i havent SLEPT 

_hyuckles:_ not my problem ♡

_shotarosaurus:_ am awake!!!!

 _shotarosaurus:_ morning everyone <3

 _shotarosaurus:_ oh nooo renjun why didnt u sleep :((

_rench:_ good morning to shotaro-chan and shotaro-chan only <3

 _rench:_ i have to submit a paper today and i procrastinated long enough

_shotarosaurus:_ oh!! pls rest after this :( !! we have a short break before research analysis

_rench:_ taro is the purest WHY is he friends with wretches like us

_shotarosaurus:_ you guys are fun people!! 

_hyuckles:_ bye i didnt need to cry so early in the morning but </3

 _hyuckles:_ where the FUCK is everyone HELLOO NO ASSES WE HAVE CLASS IN 10 MINS

_jenothan:_ BONGSIK CHEWED MY EARPHONES

 _jenothan:_ HATE IT HERE HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO ON ONLINE CLASSES WITH A BROKEN EARPHONE

 _jenothan:_ HES NOT EVEN MY CAT HES A STRAY AND HE HAD THE AUDACITY WHEN I GAVE HIM FOOD AND SHELTER????

_rench:_ u named him

 _rench:_ just unplug it like the rest of us

 _rench:_ let the whole neighbourhood hear abt murder

_jenothan:_ not funny 

_hyuckles:_ steal someone's earphone

_jenothan:_ <//3

 _jenothan:_ i can't possibly steal my roommate's

_jaeminty:_ worked for me

 _jaeminty:_ someone uber me a starbucks

 _jaeminty:_ its too early for shakespeare and murder

_rench:_ its never too early for murder

 _rench:_ but yeah too early for shakespeare

_hyuckles:_ i would uber u the whole starbucks menu if i wasn't broke af

_shotarosaurus:_ jaem whats ur order I'll uber it

_jaeminty:_ FOR REALSIES????!!!!!!!

_shotarosaurus:_ yea sure its no biggie

_rench:_ we fr do not deserve shotaro

_hyuckles:_ SHUT PROF KIM ALREADT SENT THE MEETING LINK

 _hyuckles:_ WHERES YANG HES GONNA BE LATE

_rench:_ I'll call him

_10 minutes ago_

_yangsteroo:_ thanks for waking me up

_jenothan:_ dude wtf get in the meeting prof kim just called attendance

 _jenothan:_ hes not happy with u bro

_yangsteroo:_ relaxx

 _yangsteroo:_ I'm gonna go wash up

 _yangsteroo:_ I'll just say i had connection problems

_hyuckles:_ just get your ass in the meeting no one cares if ure stinky

_15 minutes ago_

_rench:_ IM WHEEZING

 _rench:_ DID PROF KIM REALLY JUST

_jaeminty:_ RIP YANGSTEROO THAT AINT SMEXY

  
  


_"Connection_ problems, Mr Liu?" Professor Kim asked and Yangyang merely smiled at him through the screen. 

"Yes, sir. I apologize for entering late. I had issues with my connection and had to fix it. It might happen from time to time," Yangyang explained.

"Huh, odd isn't it?" Professor Kim said. Yangyang could see him tapping on his desk through his screen. "I'm sure there must not be any connection problems when you sent me that screenshot of your high score for League of Legends two days ago instead of your handwritten notes."

Yangyang blinked. _Shit._

"Ahaha, sir-"

"No words, Mr Liu. Or I'll make you hand in a report on every literary device that Poe had done for his poetry works," Professor Kim cut through. "If there's any _connection_ problems in the near future, ensure that it will interfere during your game and not my class." 

"Understood, Sir." 

"Now, to start off. Mr Lee-"

"Which one, sir?"

"Jeno."

"Yes?" 

"Recite for us the poem that we will learn today,"

Yangyang slumped down in his seat. He pressed the camera button, turning off his webcam. Then, he let out an undignified groan.

"Might consider _muting_ your mics if you'll continue to produce a variant of incoherent sounds."

Yangyang paused in his breathing. He eyed the microphone button on his laptop. It was turned on. He clenched his teeth, moving his mouse to turn off the microphone. He let out another loud groan. 

**_ms rona cancel your world tour!!!!!!_ **

_shotarosaurus:_...did u really sent prof kim a screenshot of ur high score on LoL

_yangsteroo:_ yes <3

 _yangsteroo:_ IT WAS 3AM OK I WAS SLEEPY

_rench:_ should have proof checked loser

_yangsteroo:_ fuck off 

_yangsteroo:_ as if u didnt accidentally exchange ur critical reading assignment with your creative writing one

_rench:_ minor mishap

 _rench:_ didnt expose me tho

_jaeminty:_ exposed ur murder tendencies tho

_rench:_ it was creative writing

_jaeminty:_ an author's work comes from the heart and mind

_rench:_ k

_jenothan:_ no but yang tell us what happened

_hyuckles:_ ye dude

 _hyuckles:_ did u even realize u submitted the wrong thing

_yangsteroo:_ ofc i did not :D<3

 _yangsteroo:_ found out the next day

 _yangsteroo:_ WHEN PROF KIM EMAILED ME

_rench:_ HE EMAILED YOU?!?!?!?!?!!!

_yangsteroo:_ ye

 _yangsteroo:_ he said

 _yangsteroo:_ while I am impressed that you manage to break a record, this is not the handwritten report I assigned you with.

_shotarosaurus:_ thats so him lmao

_jaeminty:_ truly

 _jaeminty:_ do u guys think he plays LoL

_jenothan:_ i think he plays among us

 _jenothan:_ but to like join in the trend u know not cuz he genuinely like gaming

_hyuckles:_ the only thing hes playing is shakespeare's sonnets

_rench:_ sounds about right

 _rench:_ gonna pass out someone wake me up for prof jung

 _rench:_ if not death traps for all

_yangsteroo:_ damn chill its only research analysis its not even that important

_rench:_ yes but prof jung is important <3

_jaeminty:_ rt

_hyuckles:_ fucking SIMPS

_shotarosaurus:_ hey hes cute

 _shotarosaurus:_ and young

_jenothan:_ prof kim is young too

 _jenothan:_ lowkey goodlooking

_yangsteroo:_ yeah but personality suxxxxx

 _yangsteroo:_ u guys should simp for prof kim instead imo

 _yangsteroo:_ at least theres a chance that hes single lmaooo

_jaeminty:_ how you know hes not taken

_yangsteroo:_ dude with that personality????

 _yangsteroo:_ I'll be damn if he has a partner before i get to even date someone 

_hyuckles:_ have u ever even date someone yang…

_yangsteroo:_ yangsteroo has left the chat

_jenothan:_ booooooooooooooo

_yangsteroo:_ pls im not the only one who hasnt have a love life for years right???

 _yangsteroo:_ shota???

_hyuckles:_ yes ofc attack the innocent one

 _hyuckles:_ did u forget he dated that junior a few months ago

_shotarosaurus:_ ^^^^

 _shotarosaurus:_ didnt work out but we still friends tho

_yangsteroo:_ damn

 _yangsteroo:_ suddenly i feel single af

_jaeminty:_ and you are lol

_3 hours ago_

_yangsteroo:_ i hate online classes soooooooo much

_jenothan:_ same

_hyuckles:_ its so straining uggghghghhghggh

_shotarosaurus:_ :( </3

 _shotarosaurus:_ we dont have a choice now do we

 _shotarosaurus:_ until corona is completely done for…

_hyuckles:_ damn virus i just wanted to vibe this year

 _hyuckles:_ prof jung hasnt sent a link??

 _hyuckles:_ wake up wretch @rench

_jaeminty:_ think hes still sleeping

 _jaeminty:_ I'll call

_4 minutes ago_

_rench:_ thanks guys

 _rench:_ i had a dream i was on campus

_jenothan:_ wow the dreams do be unrealistic these days

_hyuckles:_ no but dare i say

 _hyuckles:_ i miss being on campus

_shotarosaurus:_ sameeeeeeee

 _shotarosaurus:_ i miss the sushi bar at the cafeteria

_jaeminty:_ it was good???

_shotarosaurus:_ acceptable with neat prices for a college student

_yangsteroo:_ dude but its been like 15 mins since class supposed to start

 _yangsteroo:_ wheres prof jung…

_jenothan:_ oh he emailed 

  
  


**jungjaehyun@neouniversity.edu.com**

Dear students, 

Apologies for the late notification but our class for today will be slightly delayed due to technical difficulties. I will send the link soon when I manage to fix the problem. 

With regards,

Professor Jung

  
  


**_ms rona cancel your world tour!!!!!!_ **

_rench:_ i hope class isn't cancel

_yangsteroo:_ i HOPE class is cancel

_jenothan:_ lowkey

 _jenothan:_ im tired as heck

_hyuckles:_ same :(((

_jaeminty:_ ugh online classes

 _jaeminty:_ this wouldn't happen if there was no world tour by corona

_hyuckles:_ i asked for a mcr world tour NOT A VIRUS

_shotarosaurus:_ anybody know where can i uber some good sushi

 _shotarosaurus:_ i want sushi (╥_╥)

 _shotarosaurus:_ why is everything so far away from my place

 _shotarosaurus:_ someone deliver sushi from Yusushi to my place PLEASE 

_rench:_ i cant drive taro im sorry

_shotarosaurus:_ i just want some sushi and someone to deliver it to my doorstep </3 

_jenothan:_ ask ur date to bring it for you

_shotarosaurus:_ im single

_hyuckles:_ mood

 _hyuckles:_ did yang fall asleep?

 _hyuckles:_ loser wake up we still have classes

_yangsteroo:_ am not asleep

 _yangsteroo:_ doing assignment 

_hyuckles:_ BO

 _hyuckles:_ RING

_jaeminty:_ PROF JUNG FINALLY GAVE A LINK <3333

_jenothan:_ simp

  
  


"I apologize again for the delay, students," Professor Jung said as he fixed something behind the camera. Donghyuck couldn't help but focus on the painting of a tree behind him. Felt like he had seen that somewhere. 

"I couldn't reach my WiFi from my office, so I had to move myself elsewhere. I had some problems figuring out where though; didn't want you to see my whole house's layout," Professor Jung laughed softly.

This was why he was a favourite among the students. He was _so_ chill. 

A notification came in and Donghyuck's eyes flitted to where a message popped up from the corner of his computer screen.

_jaeminty:_ did he forget we saw sungchan's entire bathroom layout last week???

_yangsteroo:_ i think that was a shade to sungchan

 _yangsteroo:_ lol rip

Donghyuck suppressed a snort. 

Another message came in.

_rench:_ no but why does his new area look familiar….

_jenothan:_ simp

_rench:_ I AM NOT SIMPING I AM POINTING OUT

Donghyuck clicked on his notification to reply. 

_hyuckles:_ dude hes like

 _hyuckles:_ hot prof in 30s 

_hyuckles:_ who happens to wear basic monotone street smart boyfriend looks

 _hyuckles:_ think his new area is a pinterest rip off

_shotarosaurus:_ yep you probably saw them on pinterest jun

_jenothan:_ or you're still half asleep

 _jenothan:_ also like,, its still IN his house just a different room from his office so prob why

_yangsteroo:_ ye he probably has the same layout for most of his rooms

_rench:_ huh…

 _rench:_ still thinks it looks oddly familiar

Donghyuck thought so too. But he wasn't going to tell Renjun that. Maybe it was just an odd feeling of deja vu. 

Or like he justified, probably a Pinterest rip off. 

"Okay class, you have your textbook, right? Turn to page 167, we'll discuss the text,"

Donghyuck grabbed the book on his shelf, but his focus was on the tree painting hanging on the wall behind Professor Jung. Must be from Pinterest.

**_ms rona cancel your world tour!!!!!!_ **

_jenothan:_ dude

 _jenothan:_ DUDES

_rench:_ what

_jenothan:_ DR QIAN'S GAY????????

_hyuckles:_ WHAT

_jaeminty:_ that uptight Health Science Professor??? thought he was straight

_jenothan:_ YEAH BUT THEN

 _jenothan:_ ok yall know im part of the cultural club right?

_yangsteroo:_ because u had that crush on a junior in the club right?

_jenothan:_ shut it liu

 _jenothan:_ so we had this meeting earlier and dr qian's our teacher advisor right

 _jenothan:_ so everything was going FINE until someone entered his room

 _jenothan:_ and yall remember that one time we had an event under the Arts Department and someone from a fashion studio gave a talk right???

_shotarosaurus:_ yeah..?

 _shotarosaurus:_ you mean that fashion designer ten?

_jenothan:_ YES HIM

 _jenothan:_ HE CAME INTO DR QIAN'S OFFICE

_rench:_ maybe they're roommates?

_jenothan:_ A LECTURER IS RICH WHO NEEDS A ROOMMATE

 _jenothan:_ AMD THAT TEN DUDE I HEARD HE EARNS LIKE MILLIONS A YEAR

_hyuckles:_ dude hurry up where's the gay part

 _hyuckles:_ maybe they ARE just roommates

_jaeminty:_ oh my god they were roommates

_jenothan:_ ok yes so like everyone thought u know just friends or wtv

 _jenothan:_ and my club group chat already went who tf

 _jenothan:_ but then dr qian finally noticed him or smtg and turned around 

_jenothan:_ and the WAY HE MELTED 

_jenothan:_ BRO I DONT THINK IVE EVER SEEN HIM THIS SOFT

_hyuckles:_ when's the kissing scene

_jenothan:_ oh its COMING

_rench:_ WAIT THERES A KISSING SCENE????

_jenothan:_ and everyone was like oh no homo

 _jenothan:_ THEN THEY KISSED 

_shotarosaurus:_ ON THE LIPS?????

_jenothan:_ on the cheeks

 _jenothan:_ BUT POINT IS

 _jenothan:_ dr qian's not hetero confirmed

_jaeminty:_ lol but what if its like a no homo cheek kiss

 _jaeminty:_ like u kno

 _jaeminty:_ hyuck no homo cheek kiss us all the time

_jenothan:_ NO BUT HERE'S THE THING

 _jenothan:_ after that ten dude left one of the senior, lucas literally went WHO DAT

_rench:_ what a brave soldier, mad respect

_jenothan:_ i mean because he was talking when that happened and kinda pause a lil to just ?!?!?!?? process

 _jenothan:_ but im surprised he asked lolol

 _jenothan:_ AND THEN DR QIAN REALLY WENT

 _jenothan:_ oh sorry about that my fiancee is having a hard time rn with the pandemic and all so he tends to come into my office unannounced for energy boost

_hyuckles:_ wtf that's actually so cute 

_hyuckles:_ how they gonna make me feel so single i don't even KNOW THEM 

_jenothan:_ then someone else went YOU'RE ENGAGED?!?!?!!?!??

 _jenothan:_ and he went yes???

 _jenothan:_ someone: to a GUY?????

 _jenothan:_ then he frowned and was like, if u have issues with my choice of soulmate feel free to leave my club

_yangsteroo:_ THAT BDE

 _yangsteroo:_ aspire to be 

_jenothan:_ then we were like nooooo we just didnt expect you to be gay

 _jenothan:_ and hes like yea lol i dont like exposing my private life but with the online classes thing its kinda inevitable now. do continue with ur discussion

 _jenothan:_ and THATS how i found out dr qian is gay

_shotarosaurus:_ this was a roller coaster ride from start to finish

_rench:_ online classes are shitty but at least i have more teas abt the profs

_jaeminty:_ speaking of tea 

_jaeminty:_ do u guys think prof jung is single

_hyuckles:_ isnt student-teacher relationship not allowed?

_jaeminty:_ nooo im not asking this for me

_hyuckles:_ keep ur dick secure @rench

_rench:_ not me bitch

_jaeminty:_ not him either

 _jaeminty:_ i was just wondering

 _jaeminty:_ cuz prof jung obvsly doesnt look like hes single

_yangsteroo:_ obviously

_jaeminty:_ so like…. wonder who the lucky person is

_hyuckles:_ someone that definitely matches his vibe and aesthetic 

_rench:_ definitely

_yangsteroo:_ you know who doesnt match his vibe and aesthetic?

 _yangsteroo:_ prof kim <3

_jaeminty:_ LMAOOOO THAT'S SO TRUE

_shotarosaurus:_ if I have the choice to ship our profs its definitely not prof jung and prof kim

_jenothan:_ ditto

_10 hours ago_

_shotarosaurus:_ damn i really want sushi

_jaeminty:_ taro its like??? 2AM WHY ARE YOU AWAKE

_shotarosaurus:_ NANA I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU WHY YOU'RE AWAKE

_jaeminty:_ insomnia tingz <3

 _jaeminty:_ NO BUT WHY ARE YOU AWAKE YOU SHOULDNT BE AWAKE

 _jaeminty:_ YOU'RE SOFT LIL TARO-CHAN THE REST OF US ARE JUST COLLEGE STUDENT WITH FUCKED UP SLEEP SCHEDULE

 _jaeminty:_ YOU HAVE IT ALL TOGETHER WE DONT

_shotarosaurus:_ nana i LOOK like i have it all together but thats a lie

 _shotarosaurus:_ also can't sleep so i decided to do the work prof kim assigned us

_hyuckles:_ prof kim gave us work???

_shotarosaurus:_ uh yes???

 _shotarosaurus:_ did u not check ur email….

_hyuckles:_ fck it might have gone to my spams

 _hyuckles:_ ugh i NEED to check on that

_jaeminty:_ btch why are YOU awake too @hyuckles

_hyuckles:_ you're not the only one who has insomnia 

_jaeminty:_ fair

 _jaeminty:_ but taro why do u want sushi at 2am

_shotarosaurus:_ i was procrastinating on youtube

 _shotarosaurus:_ then there was a sushi ad (╥﹏╥)

_hyuckles:_ did u not get sushi earlier?

_shotarosaurus:_ no because my go-to sushi place is far from my place

 _shotarosaurus:_ Yusushi i miss you <//3

_jaeminty:_ is there no sushi restaurants near ur place??

_shotarosaurus:_ no :(

 _shotarosaurus:_ ok there is but the sushi are blegh

_hyuckles:_ understandable

 _hyuckles:_ sorry taro but ur place is far from mine too (╥_╥)

_jaeminty:_ yea sorry taro :(

 _jaeminty:_ I would deliver for you but the roadblocks are insane with this lockdown

_shotarosaurus:_ its ok!!! 

_shotarosaurus:_ thanks for comforting me :')

 _shotarosaurus:_ I'll just crave for sushi until the lockdown is over sigh </3

_hyuckles:_ be strong shotaro-kun!!!!!

_6 hours ago_

_rench:_ damn why are you guys awake at 2

_hyuckles:_ shut up as if u didn't stay awake the entire night yesterday

_rench:_ i have my days

 _rench:_ have you slept yet?

_hyuckles:_ no <3

 _hyuckles:_ but am about to since we have no classes today

 _hyuckles:_ why are you awake

_rench:_ we don't have gen ed classes but i still have my electives

_hyuckles:_ ah right yikes

 _hyuckles:_ have fun jun bb <3

_rench:_ sleep well hyuck <3

_1 hour ago_

_yangsteroo:_ damn that was the most wholesome renhyuck interaction in a while

_jenothan:_ its the lockdown feels

 _jenothan:_ why are you awake early? electives?

_yangsteroo:_ no i thought it was tues and we had prof kim in the morning

 _yangsteroo:_ didnt help that i DREAMT i was late for his class

 _yangsteroo:_ so i kinda just, Woke Up

 _yangsteroo:_ but then i realize it was wed so i wasted my sleep hours </3

_jenothan:_ that's what you get for coming in late yesterday

_yangsteroo:_ hes boringggg

 _yangsteroo:_ why cant we have sir kim from last year

 _yangsteroo:_...or why must we take lit for gen ed anyways

_jaeminty:_ to preserve the art 

_jaeminty:_ also sir kim only teaches 1st and 2nd sem students

_yangsteroo:_ payne

_shotarosaurus:_ who's sir kim?

_yangsteroo:_ oh shota wasn't here last year

 _yangsteroo:_ he was our sem 2 lit prof

 _yangsteroo:_ sir kim jungwoo <333 he was so fun and cool

 _yangsteroo_ : but then we have to move to sem 3 and got prof doyoung instead >:(

 _yangsteroo:_ why can't prof doyoung be as fun as sir jungwoo

 _yangsteroo:_ they share the same last name !

_jaeminty:_ yea but like they're not related idiot

_jenothan:_ prof doyoung's ok

 _jenothan:_ he's just,, passionate sometimes

_jaeminty:_ you mean all the time

_shotarosaurus:_ hes not bad… hes just…

 _shotarosaurus:_ uptight

 _shotarosaurus:_ its ok we can get thru this together guys!!!

_jenothan:_!!!!

_yangsteroo:_ yep!!!!

_jaeminty:_!!! :)<3

_20 minutes ago_

_rench:_ shota…

_shotarosaurus:_ yea?

_rench:_ that sushi place u like

 _rench:_ its called yusushi… right?

_shotarosaurus:_ YUP

 _shotarosaurus:_ why ask?

_rench:_ uhhh i think they can deliver to your place

_shotarosaurus:_????

_rench forwarded:_ Hey there students! Sorry to do this in our class group chat it might seem a little unprofessional of me but my roommate has been ANNOYING me to do this. But anyways I'm helping to promote his business. He's a sushi chef, owns Yusushi? I think you guys might have heard it before, it's near campus. Anyways, he does delivery now since the lockdown needed him to close his shop. Here's more contact info on his Instagram: @nayusushi

 _rench:_ my chinese history prof sent that

_shotarosaurus:_ OMG YUTA-SAN DOES DELIVERY NOW DHSKDJOSKS HOW DID I NOT KNOW

_rench:_ we're in a lockdown so

 _rench:_ also

 _rench forwarded:_ Oh, and does anyone of you know a student named Shota? Yuta has been pestering me to find this kid, says his aniki senses are tingling. Have no idea what that means. But anyways if you know this Shota kid tell him the Yusushi owner misses him. That's all, thanks. 

_rench:_ taro… is that you

_shotarosaurus:_ NO YUTA-SAN 

_shotarosaurus:_ he takes care of me so well

 _shotarosaurus:_ (╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)

_hyuckles:_ is he okay…

_shotarosaurus:_ yuta-san is the owner of yusushi!!

 _shotarosaurus:_ we kinda talk since I'm a regular lol

 _shotarosaurus:_ he even spare some japanese cuisine on days he knows I'll come 

_shotarosaurus:_ he's so nice (╥_╥)(╥_╥)

_yangsteroo:_ so you've been acquainted with the owner of your fav sushi place…

 _yangsteroo:_ dont u have his number so u can text him when u were craving for sushi…….

_shotarosaurus:_ ahaha no i dont have his number

 _shotarosaurus:_ its weirddd cuz technically we're still strangers

 _shotarosaurus:_ BUT NOW I HAVE HIS NUMBER SO I CAN ORDER SUSHI FROM HIM YAY

_jaeminty:_ YAY

_jenothan:_?

_jaeminty:_ what? shota got his sushi shouldn't we celebrate?

_hyuckles:_ HELL YEAH

 _hyuckles:_ anyways, renjun your chinese history prof has a roommate?

_rench:_ i didn't even know until now lol

_yangsteroo:_ aren't you close with prof dong?

 _yangsteroo:_ you're like, his fav student

_rench:_ yea but sicheng's still a prof so he's still strict with the student-teacher thing

_jaeminty:_ YOU'RE IN FIRST NAME BASIS WITH HIM

_jenothan:_ that's because they're distant relatives

_hyuckles:_ WHAT

_rench:_ uh yeah lol

 _rench:_ sicheng's my mom's cousin's nephew

 _rench:_ i didn't even know till i saw him at that relative's stepson marriage or something

 _rench:_ i was trying to avoid him that time but he saw me and was like,, you're in my class right :))))

_yangsteroo:_ that's so complicated wtffff

_shotarosaurus:_ I can't believe this

 _shotarosaurus:_ SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THE OWNER OF MY FAV SUSHI PLACE IS ROOMMATES WITH MY FRIEND'S RELATIVE WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE OUR UNI'S PROF???

_rench:_ distant relative

_shotarosaurus:_ STILL

_rench:_ yea ok taro

 _rench:_ aren't you going to order your sushi?

_shotarosaurus:_ already did <3

_jenothan:_ this world is so small next thing we know our sibling is married to one of our profs or something

_hyuckles:_ no <3

  
  


**studentadmin@neouniversity.edu.com**

Dear Students of Neo University,

I wish that all of you are in your best condition during this trying time. As such, I do hope that you are keeping up with your classes. 

With regards of the recent announcement by NCity's President, Lee Taeyong, it is with a heavy heart that I announce online classes would resume until further notice. Students are not allowed on campus unless absolutely necessary with an approved instruction. 

Till then, I hope that every one of you are practicing proper hygienic care and social distancing. Should there be any difficulties while attending your online classes, kindly inform the student administration or your teacher counsellor. I hope to see you soon in the near future. 

Best regards,

Dean Moon Taeil. 

  
  


**_ms rona cancel your world tour!!!!!!_ **

_jenothan:_ have you guys read the new email from student admin...

_hyuckles:_ yes <3

_shotarosaurus:_ another period of lockdown :((

_rench:_ the cases are going down tho…

_jaeminty:_ i think its just precaution measures on the gov's part 

_jaeminty:_ don't wanna contract a second wave you know?

_yangsteroo:_ how can dean moon ask me abt how i am and drop the WORST POSSIBLE NEWS EVER

 _yangsteroo:_ please can't stand this </3

 _yangsteroo:_ i just wanna LEAVE NOW UGH

_rench:_ wait a minute…

 _rench:_ i just realized…

 _rench:_ you're still in taiwan right??

_jenothan:_ WHAT

_shotarosaurus:_ SERIOUSLY????

_yangsteroo:_ YES

 _yangsteroo:_ i left for taiwan for my older sis's wedding during mid-sem break remember (╥_╥)

 _yangsteroo:_ and then they announced a lockdown here a day before i was supposed to leave 

_yangsteroo:_ and then a lockdown in NCity when the semester started again <///3

_hyuckles:_ oh no yangie :(((

 _hyuckles:_ at least you're with family!!

_yangsteroo:_ no but that's the thinggg

 _yangsteroo:_ being with family is comforting but it's straining with online classes?!?!?!?!

 _yangsteroo:_ my younger bro has classes too and my parents have conference meetings

 _yangsteroo:_ i didn't lie when i said there's a connection problem tho </3 

_yangsteroo:_ imagine how slow the internet is with 4 people using it at the same time for meetings

_shotarosaurus:_ oh yangie :((

_yangsteroo:_ pls im so tired and yes prof kim im sorry i sent u my LoL high score screenshot but that was from a near month ago and im truly a mess and everything's shitty and i just want this pandemic to end and go back to NCity and hug my friends because i miss u guys and am pretty sure my mental health is somewhere between ok and i wanna yeet myself out of the window and everything is so straining

 _yangsteroo:_ and basically im so tired but not the lauv x troye sivan song kind of tired

_rench:_ oh yang… :(

 _rench:_ i miss u too

_jaeminty:_ god i wish i can give u a hug rn

_shotarosaurus:_ same (ㄒoㄒ)

 _shotarosaurus:_ i miss u so much yangyang (╯︵╰,)

_jenothan:_ i think we should have a day off together

 _jenothan:_ how about we watch a movie together?

_hyuckles:_ how tho

 _hyuckles:_ we're not exactly in the same place

_jenothan:_ discord duh

 _jenothan:_ or this other app i found on google dw i don't think you'll get virus

_jaeminty:_ that is so not assuring

_jenothan:_ shut up u have a better idea huh??

 _jenothan:_ wait I'll set it up we can do video call here too and watch movie at the same time

 _jenothan:_ wanna see your faces outside of online lectures for once

_rench:_ HIT US UP WITH THE LINK FAST

_jenothan:_ I'M TRYING

  
  


Renjun puffed out his cheeks as he waited for the screen to load up. Goodness, can Jeno just _let him join the damn meeting room._

As soon as he thought of that, he got through the meeting room. Immediately, he was greeted with five familiar faces. Renjun grinned and then he scowled at the screen where Jeno was.

"Oh, so you let me join in last? _Rude,_ Jeno," Renjun said. 

"Well here's the thing-"

Before Jeno could continue, Renjun heard a choked sob through his earphones. His eyes scanned his laptop screen quickly and easily found the source of that sob. 

It was Yangyang. 

He was in his room, lights dimmed but Renjun could still see him wiping his tears with his sleeves thanks to the illumination from his laptop screen. Yangyang looked tired, heavy eyebags and face a little sunken than the last time Renjun remembered. Renjun's heart ached for his best friend and he really, really wished he could push his hand through his screen to reach Yangyang, to hug him tightly. 

"Fuck, shit, I'm sorry, I'm a mess I should turn off my camera," Yangyang said between sobs. 

"No, Yangie, leave it! It's okay, it's just us. God, I miss you. This whole month truly has been shitty," Donghyuck said and Renjun wasn't sure if that was his voice cracking from tears or from static. 

"Dude, why are you crying? Don't cry, hell I'm going to cry with you," Jaemin choked and Renjun could already see him spilling tears.

Jaemin wasn't usually a crier. He was more protective of his sad image, not wanting to show them what he called one of his weaknesses. But Renjun guessed that this past month with the lockdown, the online classes and the isolation, everything had taken a toll upon him as well. 

In the corner, he could see Shotaro sniffling and Jeno had on a sad scowl. Renjun was pretty sure he was crying badly himself, feeling the tear tracks down his cheeks as soon as he heard Donghyuck's strained voice. 

"I'm- I'm sorry, I know it's supposed to be a relaxing session for us right now but I-"

"Yangie, it's fine. Cry it out. We've missed you a lot too," Jeno comforted. 

And for the next half an hour or so, they just looked at the screen and cried. No words, just ugly sobbing, tear tracks and some cracked voices through the microphone as they let the pressure of the past month leave their bodies. 

They slowly calmed down. The sobs had now been reduced to quiet sniffling as they stared at each other through the screen. 

Then, Shotaro started giggling and it was passed on to Yangyang, to Jaemin, to Donghyuck and now all six of them were giggling as they looked at each other. It was comforting, somehow, even if they were looking at each other through a mere screen.

"God, I- I miss you guys so much," Yangyang said, smiling through his tear tracks.

"I miss you too, _Yangie_!"

_"Shota!"_

And Renjun couldn't help but laugh. 

It was not the same as when they met face-to-face, satiating their longing for each other with a long hug. No, it was way, _way_ different than that. But still, it was comforting. Comforting to see his friends still there, alive, breathing, albeit struggling, still. 

"You _need_ to bring us to that sushi place you like so much, Taro. I need to know what's so good about it," Donghyuck said. 

"Oh, _everything_ is so good. But yes, yes, of course I would bring all of you. My treat. After the lockdown," Shotaro replied. 

Jaemin sighed, "After the lockdown is surely our new see you soon."

"Well, at least there's still that sense of positivity. Possibility that this will end," Jeno said. 

"Oh, this _better_ end. I don't want to hear my neighbours having sex all day anymore." Renjun huffed. 

"Lockdown babies, Jun. Imagine having twins, calling one Coro and the other Quaran," Donghyuck said. 

They all blinked. 

"Corona and… quarantine?" Yangyang muttered. 

"Yes!" Donghyuck exclaimed with a grin. 

"Oh god, please no." Jeno mumbled. Donghyuck looked proud of his horrible pun while the rest of them looked like they would rather delete that from their minds. 

"Now, come on losers, I want to watch a movie," Jaemin cut through before any more horrible puns by Donghyuck could be brought forward. 

"What should we watch?" Jeno asked, already sharing his screen for them. 

"Anything that has nothing to do with isolation, a virus and quarantining ourselves." Renjun muttered out. 

"Oh, _definitely."_

**_yangie love nd support club!!!!!!_ **

_yangsteroo:_ hey thanks for last night guys :( <3

 _yangsteroo:_ sorry i fell asleep halfway lol

 _yangsteroo:_ also who tf changed the group name

_shotarosaurus:_ i did!!!!

 _shotarosaurus:_ its okay yangie <3

 _shotarosaurus:_ i fell asleep too lol

_hyuckles:_ same

 _hyuckles:_ i think the crying session drained us lmao

_jaeminty:_ we should do that again

_hyuckles:_ the crying session? def

 _hyuckles:_ its so therapeutic somehow

_jaeminty:_ i meant the movie night…

 _jaeminty:_ but yea a crying session would be great too, releases stress

_rench:_ yall i fell asleep

 _rench:_ when i woke up my screen was just full of u guys drooling

_jenothan:_ like u didnt

 _jenothan:_ but same

 _jenothan:_ i wanted to kick you guys out but everything looks so wholesome i just left it at it

_shotarosaurus:_ my back hurts from sleeping at my desk :D

_hyuckles:_ lay down taro <333

_yangsteroo:_ awww shota :(((

 _yangsteroo:_ u didnt have to change the group name djkskdks

_yangsteroo changed the group name to_ **_00" love and support group go!!!!!!_ **

_yangsteroo:_ done.

 _yangsteroo:_ and pls rest well shota <3

_shotarosaurus:_ hhhh will do! thank god its the weekend

_hyuckles:_ ︶︿︶

 _hyuckles:_ damn i love you bitches so much

_rench:_ k love you too lol

_hyuckles:_ my weak heart was broken <///3

_jaeminty:_ i love you hyuck <3

_hyuckles:_ my kindness heart was recovered <33

_rench:_ shut up hyuck

 _rench:_ u dramatic ass

_hyuckles:_ thats how ik he loves me too ♡

_jenothan:_ good night everyone i'll pass out first <3

_jaeminty:_ have a good passing out session everyone 

_23 hours ago_

_hyuckles:_ did we

 _hyuckles:_ did we pass out the whole damn day???

_shotarosaurus:_ uh

 _shotarosaurus:_ lowkey

_rench:_ fck i have an assignment due

 _rench:_ how tf did i manage to sleep for 23 hours straight????

_yangsteroo:_ dudes

 _yangsteroo:_ my mom was abt to call a doctor because i didn't wake up

 _yangsteroo:_ i didn't even react when she tried to wake me up

 _yangsteroo:_ she thought i was just tired and left me at it then realize i slept through the whole day wtf what actually happen

_jaeminty:_ guys…

 _jaeminty:_ i think i jinxed us djksjsisj

 _jaeminty:_ what the HELL I SLEPT FOR 23 HOURS THATS THE MOST IVE SLEPT IN A MONTH EVER SINCE I WAS 14

_jenothan:_ i think that video call yesterday helped us uh

_hyuckles:_ wait so all of passed out for most of the day??

 _hyuckles:_ skjsksksk

 _hyuckles:_ wildt

_jaeminty:_ 10/10 would do that again

_shotarosaurus:_ same

_rench:_ same

 _rench:_ oof gotta get back on track with my works

 _rench:_ have fun for the rest of your weekend guys <3

_hyuckles:_ you too!! dont overwork yourself!!!

_yesterday_

_hyuckles:_ huuuuRHAISE AND SHINE

_jaeminty:_ morn'

_hyuckles:_ electives jaem?

_jaeminty:_ ye

 _jaeminty:_ psychology

_hyuckles:_ barf

_jaeminty:_ u took psych last year too bitch

_hyuckles:_ and i drop it <3

_jaeminty:_ then why u awake now

_hyuckles:_ drop psych now i have socio in the morn

 _hyuckles:_ barf

_jaeminty:_ thats what you get <3

_jenothan:_ hey guys

 _jenothan:_ i feel like death

_yangsteroo:_ mood

_jaeminty:_ mood

 _jaeminty:_ electives?

_yangsteroo:_ German class <3

_jenothan:_ pancake

_yangsteroo:_ what

_hyuckles:_ damn i wish i could attend a pancake class

_jenothan:_ wait i wanted to type entrepreneurship 

_jaeminty:_ thats not even close wtf jen

_jenothan:_ roommate asked if i want any breakfast

_hyuckles:_ YOUR ROOMMATE MAKES YOU BREAKFAST

 _hyuckles:_ I WANT THAT

_jenothan:_ chenle's a nice kid <3

_yangsteroo:_ damn 

_yangsteroo:_ my roommate wasn't like that at all </3 

_yangsteroo:_ i wonder how xuxi's surviving there

 _yangsteroo:_ lmao rip 

_hyuckles:_ thats so nice :((

 _hyuckles:_ xiaojun can't cook for shittt 

_hyuckles:_ hate it here <3

_jaeminty:_ damn my roommates are lucky

_jenothan:_ o fck i forgot nana can cook

 _jenothan:_ i miss your kimchi fried rice :(</3

 _jenothan:_ jisung and hendery are so lucky >:(

_jaeminty:_ u bet they are these bitches couldn't cook at all if i wasn't their roommate i bet u they'll eat smtg off the floor

_yangsteroo:_ yikes skkskdkd

_4 hours ago_

_rench:_ good morning unfortunate people who have morning classes on monday <333

 _rench:_ thank god its not me :D

_hyuckles:_ shut up renjun 

_rench:_ not my problem <3

 _rench:_ hyuck when ur lease ends lets be housemates

 _rench:_ staying alone is sad (╥_╥) at least u guys have roommates

_hyuckles:_ no <3

 _hyuckles:_ bitch your loft is tiny where tf am i gonna fit, u ass

_rench:_ we find a new place then dinglehead

_hyuckles:_ when your lease is gonna end then HUH

 _hyuckles:_ if it ends before me then what

 _hyuckles:_ u gonna wait in the streets while waiting for my lease to end????

_rench:_ crash ur place idiot

 _rench:_ my lease ends end of sem tho

 _rench:_ before sem break

_hyuckles:_ oh same <3

_rench:_ THEN WHY WOULD U EVEN QUESTION IF MY LEASE WOULD END BEFORE YOURS

_hyuckles:_ hypothetically speaking

_jenothan:_ hyuck u idiot all our leases were done thru NR admins on campus

 _jenothan:_ obviously its gonna end when the semester does 

_hyuckles:_ can we pretend i have a brain for once

_yangsteroo:_ no <3

_hyuckles:_ IS IT BULLY HYUCK DAY HUH

_shotarosaurus:_ its a monday so

_hyuckles:_ TARO I THOUGHT U WERE ON MY SIDE

_shotarosaurus:_ this user is unavailable <3

_hyuckles:_ literally hate it here what happened to weekend bonding session <//3

_2 hours ago_

_jaeminty:_ LEE DONGHYUCK YOU JINXED US

_hyuckles:_ WHAT DID I DO NOW

_jaeminty forwarded:_ Good afternon dear students of our Social Science Dept! Please be aware that at 6PM today, there will be a "bonding session" with everyone from the department. Yes, you read that right! For the session today it will consist of Semester 3 students, some seniors and also our teacher advisors. A link will be given soon. Attendance is mandatory for all students. Be there or be square!

_rench:_ tf

 _rench:_ what bonding session???

 _rench:_ we're in our 3rd sem wht more BONDING MUST WE DO

_jenothan:_ i think they just wanna check in on us

 _jenothan:_ like how we doing in this lockdown u kno

_hyuckles:_ wtf sounds bull

 _hyuckles:_ but ok

_shotarosaurus:_ i wanna sleep

_rench:_ same taro <3 

_rench:_ but the bonding session is in like 3 hours

_shotarosaurus:_ :((

 _shotarosaurus:_ where'd u get that tho nana

_jaeminty:_ a senior <3

 _jaeminty:_ they'll send it thru email too

_jenothan:_ yea just got mine

_yangsteroo:_ tf what bonding session ugh

 _yangsteroo:_ what time will it be

_shotarosaurus:_ 6PM

_yangsteroo:_ timezone???

_rench:_ KST idiot u study in south korea

 _rench:_ oh wait forgot u're in taiwan still

 _rench:_ think its like 5PM there

_yangsteroo:_ ughhhhhhhhh 

_yangsteroo:_ smh fine i'll just deal with it.

  
  


Shotaro let out a yawn as he stared at his screen. The link he was sent was still at the loading page, waiting for a connection. 

He sighed. Bonding session; what bonding session? Although this was his first semester studying here – after transferring from his old university through the same branch – he really wasn't that ecstatic of the bonding session. 

He was shy, a little bit on the quiet side and even if he was actively asking question during classes, he was never the first person to start making moves towards a new friendship. The reason he became friends with his current group of friends was with the help of _their_ approach towards him. If it was for him, Shotaro was sure he wasn't going to muster up the courage to talk to them. 

Remembering the time they first talk, Shotaro couldn't help the smile that grazed his lips. Renjun approached him after their Research Analysis class – back when they still attend classes on campus – and asked him to get lunch together with them. After noticing that he must be new and he was present in the only two classes they had together — their general education classes. Everything after that just clicked. He thought they were cool since the first class and they thought _he_ was cool when they first saw him. Now they were best friends and he really wouldn't have it any other way. 

He finally got through the loading page and entered the meeting room. There was… a lot of people. 

Shotaro should have expected this. His general education classes in itself had around 30 people. And in this virtual meeting room, there was the whole department. Surely, there would be around 100 to 200 people. 

A notification popped up on the corner of his screen. 

_yangsteroo:_ don't be nervous shota!!!

 _yangsteroo:_ there's like 150++ people they're not gonna make us all talk one by one lol

 _yangsteroo:_ that's going to take like the whole year and this is suppose to be for 1 hour only

Shotaro couldn't help but smile, happy that his friends would check up on him knowing how nervous he got around new, unknown people. He quickly typed out a reply before the moderator started talking and Shotaro tried to not fall asleep by going through their group chat that was positively exploding. 

  
  


**_00" love and support group go!!!!!!_ **

_rench:_ is it just me or 

_rench:_ that moderator's voice is so soothing to listen to

_yangsteroo:_ simp

_rench:_ just saying

_hyuckles:_ omg

 _hyuckles:_ omg omg

 _hyuckles:_ yes jun ure not alone i think he has a nice voice too aaaaaaaa

_jaeminty:_ yeah mark hyung's in the glee club or smtg

_shotarosaurus:_ nana knows him??

 _shotarosaurus:_ ngl he makes me more sleepy djskdk he does have a soothing voice

_jenothan:_ damn even taro is getting dragged into the simp club

 _jenothan:_ i'll miss u soldier <3

_shotarosaurus:_ i just said he has a soothing voice (ㄒoㄒ)

_hyuckles:_ DUDEEEEESSSS

 _hyuckles:_ and hes so cute too

 _hyuckles:_ as cute as my 360p screen can provide of his face

 _hyuckles:_ but?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!???

 _hyuckles:_ hes so cute omg

_rench:_ aww does our lil hyuckie have a crush on the senior 

_yangsteroo:_ u couldnt have pick an easier person to crush on??

 _yangsteroo:_ a SENIOR 

_yangsteroo:_ dude crush on our batch mates instead

_hyuckles:_ our batch mates not cute

 _hyuckles:_ plus nana knows him i might have a chance

_jaeminty:_ dont drag me into this

_shotarosaurus:_ they're making us play a game??

_jenothan:_ oh this is gonna be fun

_rench:_ I'll beat u jen <3

_jenothan:_ no u won't sweetheart <3

_hyuckles:_ these bitches damn competitive chill its just a game

_12 minutes ago_

_rench:_ JAEMIN WON?!?!?!?!?!??!

 _rench:_ FUCKING HATE IT HERE

_jaeminty:_ stay pressed sweetheart <3 

_yangsteroo:_ THERE WAS A PRIZE ON THE LINE???

 _yangsteroo:_ damn i wouldve done shit if i knew

_hyuckles:_ no u wouldn't lmao

_yangsteroo:_ I'll try better at least

_rench:_ THERE'S A ROUND 2

 _rench:_ I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS @jaeminty

_6 minutes ago_

_hyuckles:_ taro hdjsjdisjjs

 _hyuckles:_ even taro is on the top spot

 _hyuckles:_ what happened to us @yangsteroo

_yangsteroo:_ THE QUESTIONS DOESNT MAKE SENSE TO ME

_hyuckles:_ whatever im only still here for mark <3

_5 minutes ago_

_hyuckles:_ STFUUUUUU

 _hyuckles:_ THOSE ARE MY BEST FRIENDS THERE ON THE TOP 3 SPOT 

_yangsteroo:_ i can't believe nana won twice 

_yangsteroo:_ even if he lost to jun on 2nd round

_shotarosaurus:_ congrats guys!!! @rench @jaeminty @jenothan

_hyuckles:_ shota u were so goooooddd in the first few minutes

 _hyuckles:_ what happened :((

_shotarosaurus:_ i got sleepy lol

 _shotarosaurus:_ at first i was like yea wanna win this

 _shotarosaurus:_ then was nvm nothing makes sense now

_rench:_ mood

_yangsteroo:_ but ur competitive side stopped u from giving up

_rench:_ yes <3

_jenothan:_ i won

 _jenothan:_ when can i get my gifttt

_yangsteroo:_ ah

 _yangsteroo:_ the mod said u gotta contact him

_rench:_ omg

 _rench:_ i'm gonna text mark then lmao be jealous @hyuckles

_hyuckles:_ NO WHAT

 _hyuckles:_ DAMN IF I KNEW

 _hyuckles:_ PLEASE I WANT TO

_rench:_ sorry hyuckles <3

_jaeminty:_ oh its finally over 

_jaeminty:_ that was fun tho ngl

_shotarosaurus:_ yes!! 

_jenothan:_ damn i texted mark as soon as the meeting end i rly want my gift

_rench:_ same lol

_7 minutes ago_

_jenothan:_ WE'RE NOT GONNA GET OUR GIFTS UNTIL LOCKDOWN'S OVER AND WE'RE BACK ON CAMPUS

_yangsteroo:_ sucks to be us in a pandemic

_hyuckles:_ @rench <3333 

_hyuckles:_ pls tell me if ure gonna get the gift when we're back on campus @rench <333

_rench:_ so u can see mark lol?

_hyuckles:_ <3333

_jenothan:_ simp

_rench:_ why am i the sacrifice for your pining moment

 _rench:_ choose jeno

_jenothan:_ no <3

_hyuckles:_ see :(((

 _hyuckles:_ ure my only hope

 _hyuckles:_ injun cares me <3

_rench:_ what makes u think i do because i dont

_hyuckles:_ that's a lie 

_hyuckles:_ injun cares me even tho hes a tsun <3

_rench:_ why aren't u bothering nana with this

 _rench:_ NANA WON TWICE

_shotarosaurus:_ me likey likey likey

_rench:_ AND HES LITERALLY FRIENDS WITH MARK WHO COULD HELP U BETTER THAN ME

 _rench:_ taro did u just…

_yangsteroo:_ HAJSHAJAHHAHA SHOTA COMEDIAN

_shotarosaurus:_ thank u good sir <3

_hyuckles:_ BECAUSE NANA NO CARE ME

 _hyuckles:_ he might embarrass me :(

_rench:_ and u think i wont?

_hyuckles:_ UGGGHHHHHHHHH

_jaeminty:_ lmao guys i was texting mark

_hyuckles:_ *pained noises*

_jaeminty:_ calm the pining hyuck we're just friends

 _jaeminty:_ anyways i told him the top 3 winners for the 2nd round was just me and my friends

 _jaeminty:_ and he was like ahaha yea i noticed 

_jaeminty:_ u and ur group of friends seem like fun people

 _jaeminty:_ AND THEN

 _jaeminty:_ and here's the spicy part

_shotarosaurus:_ oh???????

_yangsteroo:_ i love how shota is always up for drama

_shotarosaurus:_ yes <3

_jaeminty:_ mark: ure friends with that guy too right 

_jaeminty:_ me: what guy u gotta be specific man everyone in my group of friends are guys

 _jaeminty:_ …none of u are non binary or trans right?

_yangsteroo:_ nope

_hyuckles:_ no

shotarosaurus: nopeee

_rench:_ yea no

_jenothan:_ nope

 _jenothan:_ hurry where's the spicy part

_jaeminty:_ on its way

 _jaeminty:_ mark: uhhh that guy… shit dont tell ur friends this ok?

 _jaeminty:_ me: sure mark

 _jaeminty:_ which is a lie because of course im going to tell u guys you're my best friends bros before hoes <3

 _jaeminty forwarded:_ that guy… i heard his name in passing so i can't remember well but the one who always wear butterfly clips? has a pretty golden tan skin, he joined the annual singing contest last year that my club did? 

_yangsteroo:_ only like 2 of us have tan skin…

 _yangsteroo:_ the rest of us pale af lol

_shotarosaurus:_ but only one of them always wear butterfly clips…

_rench:_ and only one of them joined the annual singing contest last year....

_hyuckles:_ no way

 _hyuckles:_ NO FUCKING WAY

_jaeminty:_ me: oh? u mean donghyuck? aww do u like him hyung???

 _jaeminty forwarded:_ ahaha what nooo

_hyuckles:_ oh :(

_jenothan:_ noo hyuckie :(

_jaeminty forwarded:_ its not that 

_jaeminty forwarded:_ i uhh i find him interesting.. 

_jaeminty forwarded:_ and attractive

 _jaeminty forwarded:_ like really attractive

 _jaeminty forwarded:_ ok maybe i like him a little bit

 _jaeminty forwarded:_ or a lot really depends if ure gonna out me at him pls dont out me pls jaemin

_rench:_ HYUCK

 _rench:_ LEE DONGHYUCK ARE YOU READIMG THIS

_hyuckles:_ oh

 _hyuckles:_ OH?????

 _hyuckles:_ WHAT THE FUCK????????

 _hyuckles:_ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?????????

_shotarosaurus:_ oh this is spicy

 _shotarosaurus:_ inch resting

_jenothan:_ SHOTA SHKAHSJAJSJHAAH

_shotarosaurus:_ what? this is my first time seeing hyuck go on simp mode and pin over someone

_yangsteroo:_ oh ready ur popcorn u might enjoy this a LOT

_hyuckles:_ no

 _hyuckles:_ NO WTFFFF

 _hyuckles:_ WDYM HE LIKES ME 

_hyuckles:_ HE NOTICED MY BUTTERFLY CLIPS???

 _hyuckles:_ NO THIS A LIE I REFUSE TO BELIEVETH

_jaeminty:_ would i lie to u bitch

 _jaeminty:_ i forwarded all his emotional breakdown continuous text

_rench:_ HE LIKES YOUUUUU

 _rench:_ OMG HYUCK U HAVE A CHANCE

_hyuckles:_ NO I

_jenothan:_ ok but was it ok for u to send that text to hyuck?? and to all of us lol @jaeminty

 _jenothan:_ mark did say to not tell anyone

 _jenothan:_ and that is his feelings bro its not cool

_jaeminty:_ look this might paint me as an asshole

 _jaeminty:_ but im doing BOTH of them a favour

 _jaeminty:_ mark's an oblivious lil shit

 _jaeminty:_ AND A COWARD

 _jaeminty:_ he wouldn't make the first move because he wants to respect boundaries and he doesnt think the other party would reciprocate

 _jaeminty:_ pls ive known this first hand on my first sem back when mark and i weren't even CLOSE

 _jaeminty:_ and ik what a hyuck with a crush will look like

 _jaeminty:_ he would try to court that crush ONLY if he knows that crush vibe on the same wavelength as him but otherwise he wouldnt do shit either

 _jaeminty:_ and u won't rly know until u met face to face or know them personally

 _jaeminty:_ im just speeding up the process

_hyuckles:_ nana i would kiss u if i could

_jaeminty:_ no <3

 _jaeminty:_ kiss mark instead

_hyuckles:_ nana does care me (╥﹏╥)

_shotarosaurus:_ so what are u going to do now?

_hyuckles:_ follow him on instagram and try to court him from there <3

_yangsteroo:_ u already found his instagram?

 _yangsteroo:_ how the hell

_rench:_ don't underestimate a person with a crush

_shotarosaurus:_ awww its romance in the 2020

 _shotarosaurus:_ romance in the pandemic with a lockdown

 _shotarosaurus:_ im so excited how this will go

_jenothan:_ lowkey same 

_yangsteroo:_ update us the progress @hyuckles <3

_hyuckles:_ will do <3

_6 hours ago_

_hyuckles:_ guys

 _hyuckles:_ mark is so awkward its endearing

_rench:_ bro wtf you've been texting him the whole night??

 _rench:_ hyuck its almost 2am now

_hyuckles:_ ik shut up

 _hyuckles:_ we didnt even realize until mark pointed out

 _hyuckles:_ then he went to bed because he has morning classes

 _hyuckles:_ i should too we literally have prof kim in the morning

 _hyuckles:_ but im a lovestruck fool <3333

 _hyuckles:_ nvm xiaojun just came and throw me a pillow for me to shut up

 _hyuckles:_ im not that annoying when i have a crush, am i?

_5 hours ago_

_yangsteroo:_ you are . 

_yangsteroo:_ but its ok i want u to be happy hyuck <3

_rench:_ damn you're early

_yangsteroo:_ prof kim <3

_rench:_ right

_yangsteroo:_ did u not sleep again?

_rench:_ no i did

 _rench:_ but like real early

 _rench:_ after hyuck's unfolding love story ended i kinda just passed out

 _rench:_ then i woke up in the middle of the night and can't sleep after

_jenothan:_ morning guys

 _jenothan:_ oh??? prof kim sent a link?

_shotarosaurus:_ already???

 _shotarosaurus:_ its not even 8 yet

 _shotarosaurus:_ and yes morning everyone!

_yangsteroo:_ he said he's sending it early because he might be slightly late today but he expects us to be there on time 

_jaeminty:_ ugghghghghhhgg

 _jaeminty:_ i want coffee

_rench:_ just brew smtg

 _rench:_ dont u have a coffee maker?

_jaeminty:_ jisung broke it <3

_yangsteroo:_ tf happened

_jaeminty:_ he wanted to brew me coffee in the morning

 _jaeminty:_ as thanks because i always somehow make food for him and hendery

 _jaeminty:_ but he doesn't know how to make it so he kinda broke the machine

 _jaeminty:_ i can't even be mad because he owned up to it and he was only trying to do it as a gesture of thanks

_jenothan:_ and you're soft for him

_jaeminty:_ yea

 _jaeminty:_ so i gotta just deal with no coffee for like a few months i guess

 _jaeminty:_ until lockdown's over and i can work again to save money for a new one

_shotarosaurus:_ its ok nana u can get thru this <33

_jaeminty:_ thank you taro :D

  
  


Jeno pursed his lips as he waited for Professor Kim to join them for their early class. His user was already present on the screen, only that the camera was turned off so Jeno guessed that his professor was still not present in person. 

He could see his friends on the screen and couldn't help but snicker. Yangyang was twirling his pen; Donghyuck looked tired from lack of sleep but positively in good spirits as well, lovestruck fool; Renjun looked about ready for murder – then again, he always was; Jaemin seemed to mourn over his broken coffee maker; and sweet Shotaro was just smiling through the screen. 

Everyone else in their class either had their cameras off or was minding their own thing. It was after a few minutes that his professor's camera was turned on, indicating that class would start. 

"Good morning, class. I'm glad that all of you are here on time despite me being late," As if automatically, all of his friends looked at Yangyang's screen. He must have noticed this action as he rolled his eyes and sent a undignified 'fuck off' to their group chat. 

"I apologize again for the delay. I had a little problem to deal with-" Professor Kim paused as he closed his eyes, seemingly calming down his bubbling annoyance. 

From his earphones – that he newly bought thanks to Bongsik chewing the old one – he could hear scratching at the door. Jeno raised his eyebrow. The scratching sound awfully familiar to him. 

"As I said, I'm sorry and-" The scratching wouldn't stop. Professor Kim was starting to look irritated. "Please excuse me for awhile," 

He left the screen, not even bothering to turn off his camera or microphone. Jeno could hear a door being open and Professor Kim talking to something. 

"Fleance, why must you bother me? Can't you bother 'hyun instead?"

Jeno could barely hear the conversation, Professor Kim being away from the range of his microphone. Whoever this Fleance was, obviously didn't care because he could hear Professor Kim sighing. The chair he usually sat on suddenly spin but Professor Kim was nowhere in sight. Instead, in his stead, was a cat. 

Jeno gasped and he could tell that the rest of the class was surprised too. 

"Fleance!" Professor Kim wailed, exasperatedly. He walked over, pick his cat up, sat down and rested his cat on his lap. He cleared his throat, gaining his students' attention again. "I'm really sorry for the interruption, class. My cat is due to give birth soon and she has been clingy this entire week. She wouldn't stop bothering me nor leave my side."

He said that, but his hand was fondly stroking Fleance's fur as a soft smile grazed his lips. Jeno couldn't help the excitement that poured over him and unmuted his microphone.

"You have a cat, sir?" He asked, excited. 

Professor Kim smiled as he looked at the screen and Jeno was sure he had some kind of shock. Their professor rarely smile but when he did, Jeno thought that he was, indeed, handsome. He was still young too so it really wasn't a surprise that it made Jeno blush a little. 

"Yes, I do. This is Fleance. She's a little mischief because somehow she managed to get herself pregnant before we were supposed to be in lockdown," Professor Kim sighed. "And now she's about to give birth and she hasn't stopped bothering us."

It seemed like none of them noticed the word 'us' that Professor Kim mentioned. Too focus on Fleance the cat, as it seemed. She was really beautiful, a Persian cat with white fur.

"Enough about Fleance. Are you guys ready for your presentation? Which group will go first?"

"Mine will,"

Just like that, class resumed as usual. Nothing unusual happened, until shortly before class was supposed to end. 

"Very good, Yangyang. See, literature isn't so bad, isn't it?" Professor Kim teased, a little quirk at the corner of his lips. 

Yangyang was beaming. Probably happy that his presentation went well and Professor Kim praised him. It was at this moment that Fleance started fussing about. Professor Kim was trying to sate her, but she was keen on climbing up his whole front. 

"Okay class, that was the groups who were supposed to present today. For next week, we'll continue with the rest of the presenting group- Fleance calm down," Professor Kim said, trying to pull her away but for a pregnant cat she was surprisingly active and in the motion she had pulled his shirt further down, revealing his collarbone before jumping away.

"I'll be seeing you same time next week. I'll also upload materials in the Classroom web. Please refer to that and come forward to ask any questions,"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, that will be all. Thank you, class."

A chorus of thank yous went off, nearly deafening him. Jeno was about to say his own thank you when he caught sight of a dark spot under Professor Kim's collarbone, free for everyone to see courtesy of Fleance who had pulled down his shirt and Professor Kim who probably hasn't notice yet to fix it.

He mumbled a quick 'thanks' and 'have a nice day, sir' before leaving the virtual meeting room immediately, eyes wide. 

**_00" love and support group go!!!!!!_ **

_jenothan:_ guys

 _jenothan:_ guys did u see what i saw…

_rench:_ i think i saw what u saw…

_hyuckles:_ WAS THAT A DAMN HICKEY??????

_jaeminty:_ BRO WTF IS GOING ON 

_yangsteroo:_ THAT WAS A HICKEY RIGHT???

 _yangsteroo:_ THAT WAS DEFINITELY A HICKEY RIGHT????

_shotarosaurus:_ MY EYES

 _shotarosaurus:_ no but that hickey nasty af 

_jaeminty:_ no but what if that wasn't a hickey

 _jaeminty:_ like a bruise or something

_hyuckles:_ ON HIS DAMN COLLARBONE????

 _hyuckles:_ WHO BRUISES ON THEIR DAMN COLLARBONE

 _hyuckles:_ WHAT EVEN WOULD CAUSE THAT OTHER THAN A HICKEY

_yangsteroo:_ guys i

 _yangsteroo:_ PROF KIM ACTUALLY HAS A LOVE LIFE???

 _yangsteroo:_ IN THIS PANDEMIC??? THIS LOCKDOWN????

_shotarosaurus:_ bye actually am going to scream

 _shotarosaurus:_ ALL THIS TIME WE THOUGHT HE WAS BORING WITH NO LOVE LIFE BUT HE ACTUALLY HAS ONE??? 

_jenothan:_ no but does that mean he's married? 

_hyuckles:_ dont see a ring

_rench:_ no ik u guys would not believe me when i say this but…

 _rench:_ his office was really familiar

 _rench:_ and i realized…

 _rench:_ it's the same room prof jung was in last week

_hyuckles:_ no

 _hyuckles:_ NO

_yangsteroo:_ maybe its just the layout maybe its just the layout maybe its just the layout

_shotarosaurus:_ maybe they're just… friends… roommates… you know… like prof dong and yuta-san… or… they live in the lecturer's dorm..?

_jenothan:_ is there even a lecturer's dorm…

_rench:_ BUT HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN THE HICKEY THEN IF THEY WERE JUST ROOMMATES???

_yangsteroo:_ friends… with benefits..?

_hyuckles:_ NO

 _hyuckles:_ SHUT UP

_jaeminty:_ guys lets just

 _jaeminty:_ lets not think about this

 _jaeminty:_ knowing prof kim has an active sex life is enough to give me the chills 

_jenothan:_ yea

 _jenothan:_ yea nana's right

 _jenothan:_ let's forget all of this happened…

_rench:_ i don't wanna think anymore

 _rench:_ bye gonna pass out

_2 hours ago_

_hyuckles:_ u know who i think about during this lockdown?

_yangsteroo:_ mark?

_hyuckles:_ no

 _hyuckles:_ well i mean yeah but i've known him for like 2 days

 _hyuckles:_ im talking abt the uni head nurse

_jenothan:_ johnny?

_hyuckles:_ yep 

_jaeminty:_ why lol

_hyuckles:_ idk he was rly nice to me

 _hyuckles:_ remember when i had that migraine and need to call in sick? he let me rest in the campus infirmary until someone can safely bring me back home

 _hyuckles:_ and he was the one who treated my injury after cheer comp

 _hyuckles:_ AND he says hi to me and compliments my makeup every time he sees me in the hallways

 _hyuckles:_ he's so nice and wholesome

_jenothan:_ he's doing fine if you're wondering

_hyuckles:_???

 _hyuckles:_ how'd u know?

_jenothan:_ i follow him on instagram lol

 _jenothan:_ did u know he's friends with dean moon and president lee?

_yangsteroo:_ FOR REAL????

_jenothan:_ yep

 _jenothan:_ saw his instagram story once lol

_shotarosaurus:_ ok but why u follow him on instagram

_jenothan:_ idk lol

 _jenothan:_ i think it was freshman year and i wanted to get to know everyone on campus and be cool or wtv then i saw his profile with the uni's name and i thought he was a senior so i followed him lol

_jaeminty:_ he do be looking young tho

_hyuckles:_ no but he's really so chill

 _hyuckles:_ miss that guy <3

_shotarosaurus:_ no but thinking abt it

 _shotarosaurus:_ our profs are like young

_jenothan:_ ikr?

 _jenothan:_ how can they be lecturers and not age from stress or something

_jaeminty:_ GUYS

 _jaeminty:_ GUYS WTF

_yangsteroo:_ what

_jaeminty:_ IM GOING TO CRY

_hyuckles:_ WHAT WHO HURT YOU

_jaeminty:_ NO ONE

 _jaeminty:_ I JUST

 _jaeminty:_ a package arrived today and it was under hendery's name and he had classes when i sign it for him then when he was done i told him about it and he was like oh u can just open it

 _jaeminty:_ and i was like??? it's your package?? then he insisted me to open it and i open it and GUESS WHAT

_shotarosaurus:_ what?

_jenothan:_ a coffee maker? lol

_jaeminty:_ YES

_yangsteroo:_ WHAT

_jaeminty:_ YES HOES A COFFEE MAKER

 _jaeminty:_ AND THE EXPENSIVE BRAND TOO WTF MY ROOMMATE'S RICH??? WHY IS HE STILL ROOMING WITH TWO OTHER PEOPLE???

_hyuckles:_ wtf

 _hyuckles:_ how tf do u guys have fun roomies

 _hyuckles:_ xiaojun jams with me and that's probably the only good quality to him 

_jaeminty:_ IDK IM SO DHIAJSKSN IM CRY

 _jaeminty:_ I WAS LIKE BUT WHY???? THIS IS EXPENSIVE AF YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SPEND SO MUCH ON THIS FOR ME

 _jaeminty:_ AND HE WAS LIKE its okay!!! i feel bad that your coffee maker broke because lowkey it was me that suggested to jisung we should brew coffee for you in the morning but he didn't expect jisung to do it without his supervision because that kid really can't work machines

 _jaeminty:_ then he told his sisters what happened and they were like dery u idiot (his words) u broke something precious of probably the only other person who would feed u other than your sisters and parents

 _jaeminty:_ then they transferred him money to buy me a new one as an apology on his part and thanks on their part and they even helped him choose WHICH BRAND WHICH HAPPENS TO BE THE MOST EXPENSIVE KIND THERE IS OUT THERE AND NOW I HAVE A COFFEE MACHINE????

 _jaeminty:_ he could've just bought me starbucks everyday i would still be happy

_hyuckles:_ idk jaem but buying u starbucks every day until lockdown ends or until u get a new coffee maker is definitely more expensive than just getting u a new one where u can brew at home for as long as that machine works

_jaeminty:_ IM GONNA SOB THE COFFEE MAKER HAS OPTIONS FOR LATTE?? ESPRESSO??? THE WHOLE DAMN STARBUCKS MENU ME THINKS???

 _jaeminty:_ my roommate's rich as hell wtf

 _jaeminty:_ i wonder what his sisters work as for just them alone to be able to buy me a coffee maker that cost this whole damn place we rent 

_rench:_ isn't hendery's sisters like,, businesswomen?

_jenothan:_ how do u know

_rench:_ we share chinese history together

 _rench:_ i think he mentioned once in passing

 _rench:_ his parents own a business, his sisters too? one of them is taking law or something idk it was something in those lines

_jaeminty:_ huh that explains the gucci authentics

_yangsteroo:_ can't believe u didn't even know your roommate is rich

_jaeminty:_ he's super chill ok?

 _jaeminty:_ and now he bought me a new coffee maker damn im so happy i can have coffee now (╥﹏╥)

_shotarosaurus:_ glad u can make coffee now nana!!

_jaeminty:_ thanks taro <33

 _jaeminty:_ I'm gonna brew a long black before prof jung

_1 hour ago_

_rench:_ before research analysis starts can we just talk abt how prof kim named his cat after a character in macbeth??

_shotarosaurus:_ yes lol i noticed

 _shotarosaurus:_ didn't fleance die in the end tho?

_hyuckles:_ his dad did 

_hyuckles:_ he went to kill macbeth right?

_yangsteroo:_ something in those lines

 _yangsteroo:_ i dont remember

 _yangsteroo:_ we learnt this in sem 1 right

_jaeminty:_ yea lol

 _jaeminty:_ he really breathes lit prof through and through

_jenothan:_ gotta keep up that image i guess

_hyuckles:_ prof jung sent a link <33

_11 minutes ago_

_rench:_ guys…

_hyuckles:_ shut up renjun

_rench:_ BUT ITS THE SAME ROOM 

_hyuckles:_ SHUT UP

_yangsteroo:_ maybe they got the idea from pinterest

 _yangsteroo:_ no they're not roommates no fucking way no 

_shotarosaurus:_ shut up u guys are making me not focus in class because of this (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

  
  


Jaemin took a deep breath as he stared at the background Professor Jung was in. Fuck, it did look similar as the room he had just saw a few hours ago of another professor and his cat. No, it couldn't be. Perhaps they just have similar taste in interior designs. 

That really didn't explain the same fucking wall art framed behind Professor Jung that appeared in Professor Kim background, didn't it?

He was so focused on the area Professor Jung was in that he barely noticed the professor's voice becoming quiet. Jaemin finally turned his eyes away to see Professor Jung had stopped reading whatever it was that he was reading and had his head turned to the side. He seemed to be distracted and Jaemin raised an eyebrow at this. 

"Excuse me, class." He said in lieu of an explanation before leaving his seat. He didn't even bother turning off his camera or microphone. 

The scene Jaemin was seeing felt like a deja vu and similarly, his friends' group chat was exploding with a plethora of messages. 

Please let their hypothesis of their professor's love life to not be true. It wasn't anything bad if it was true, but it was just, weird to imagine. 

Now, the thing about Professor Jung was that he might be young but he also act like he aged 20 years into the past. He never wore earphones or headset during live lectures and that was fine because he was usually alone in his office so there was no background sound disrupting their session. 

Today, however, was different. 

Because he didn't mute his microphone and he didn't plug any headset, his built-in microphone in his laptop could easily pick up sounds from a wider range. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jaemin could see everyone on screen going eyes wide at the statement. 

It was no surprised that Professor Jung might not be single, but it was still, a surprise. Especially when the next voice spoke up. 

"I'm sorry but I can't find her right now. I'm worried if Fleance might run off somewhere or if she might be in the office."

God, Jaemin wanted to cry. Or laugh. He wasn't sure either. 

That voice was _definitely_ Professor Kim. And even if it wasn't, would there _really_ be something else named Fleance that was not the white Persian cat he saw three hours ago? 

As if, on cue, a fluffy white head popped into the screen. 

Yeah, that was definitely Fleance alright. Her white fur and fat, squishy body was hard to go unnoticed. 

"Fleance!" The same wail they had heard this morning came into hearing. And, in an instance, a familiar face also appeared in Professor Jung's screen. 

It was Professor Kim. Dressed in an oversized hoodie with his hair down, gone now his professional look with the button up and slicked back hair. He carried the heavily pregnant cat into his arms, then he looked up. 

Jaemin couldn't hear it but he was sure that everyone's breathing hitched when it seemed like Professor Kim kept eye contact with the 30 people in their class right now. Professor Kim's eyes widen, flickering to the bottom of the screen before he cursed softly – which they still heard because Prof Jung didn't mute his microphone – and then ran off the frame just as soon as he came. 

"You didn't turn off your camera?" Professor Kim said. 

"Ah- sorry babe, I didn't expect you to, you know,"

There was a very audible, unbecoming whine coming from Professor Kim. Wow, they definitely discovered many sides to their Literature professor on this day alone. 

"Never mind, whatever, we'll talk about this later. Get back to your class, Jaehyun."

After, what seemed like forever, Professor Jung finally appeared back on screen. He had his dimpled smile but there was a troubled look in his eyes. 

"Hey students, uh, sorry about that-"

And because some of them truly didn't know when to put on a brain-to-mouth filter in their life, someone unmuted their microphone. 

"Are you married?" It was Sungchan. Of course it was the one who accidentally revealed his bathroom layout. (Thank god nothing obscene was revealed from that incident but Sungchan still continued to be his shameless self even after that embarrassing moment.)

Professor Jung laughed softly. Because of course he was going to laugh. He was chill like that. But he sounded a little embarrassed as he looked to the side, probably to make sure the door was closed because in the next minute he looked at them, and held a finger in front of his lips. 

"Don't tell him yet, but I'm planning to propose soon," He winked and Jaemin wanted to scream _so bad._

**_00" love and support group go!!!!!!_ **

_shotarosaurus:_ remember when i said if i had the choice to ship our profs i would definitely not ship prof kim and prof jung?

 _shotarosaurus:_ i take that back

_yangsteroo:_ GOOD FUCKING BYE

 _yangsteroo:_ THEY'RE DATING?!????!?!????!?!!

 _yangsteroo:_ ALL THIS TIME THEY'RE DATING?!?!?!?!?=!!!!!!"6$5"5

_hyuckles:_ yang's malfunctioning

 _hyuckles:_ same

 _hyuckles:_ SAME

_rench:_ idk whether to cry laugh or scream

 _rench:_ i'll do all

_jenothan:_ wait you guys know what this means right??

 _jenothan:_ that hickey

_jaeminty:_ FYCK BYE

 _jaeminty:_ ACTUALLY GONNA SCREAM WTF WTF

  
  


_"I would like to thank all of you for being patient and cooperative in the four months we spent in lockdown. As a result, the cases have shown a drop in the past few weeks. It is safe to say that we have it under control and it will continue to be so,"_ President Lee said through the livestream Yangyang was watching. 

_"Hence, we will finally open the gates to welcome back NCity's citizens after a long, gruelling few months. For now, the airport would only be open for NCity's residents who work, study or live here and have responsibilities to be carried out here. However, as soon as you land, you would need to go for a two weeks quarantine in the accomadation provided by the government as a safety measure in the case that you might contract the virus. Residents who wish to return to NCity to continue carrying out their duties here may provide their information on the website for us to prepare your transportation and accomodation._

_With that said, we will wait for another two weeks before the lockdown order would be lifted. Take care everyone, practice hygienic care as well as social distancing. In another two weeks, I hope that we will all be awaiting for good news."_

The livestream ended and Yangyang squealed into the video chat he was in with his friends. 

"I'm finally going home!" He screamed. 

"You _are_ home," Donghyuck retorted.

"My second home or whatever. _Point is,_ I can finally return to NCity!" Yangyang said, grinning.

"Yangie, I'm so excited to see you again," Shotaro said, shaking in excitement. 

"Same! I would have to be in quarantine and we still have our lockdown though," Yangyang sighed out. 

"No, but I have a feeling this will really be the last two weeks. I think we _finally_ reach the end of this pain," Renjun said. 

"Yeah, agree," Jeno said. "The cases are very low now and we had two, three days straight of there being only zero cases,"

"It is kind of sad that we spent this whole semester at home though. Well, half a semester but anyways, it's sad." Jaemin said, pouting through his screen. 

"Well, at least when we meet again we can just jump straight into semester break and have fun," Donghyuck pointed out. 

Yangyang smiled as he looked at his screen where his friends were on. "Damn, I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Yangie,"

"It won't be long now."

"You'll _finally_ return after months, ugh, thank goodness."

"Then we can go celebrate after your quarantine and the lockdown order is lifted. Dude, I can't wait!"

"I have to say. I think it's appropriate to note that, we actually did it."

"Yeah," Yangyang said, smiling softly as he thought about the gruesome four months with online classes, mental breakdowns and isolation. Then, he looked at his friends on the screen. "Safe to say, we survived."

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to be this long ok. the initial idea was just 00 liner being wholesome brats as they find out their profs (dojae) are dating but my hand slipped and i insert half of my experience in lockdown into almost every character lol none of the other background relationship WAS SUPPOSED TO EVEN BE HERE and yet
> 
> here's some background infos if anyone wants:  
> \- 00 liner studies in different courses under the same department; they share the same general classes but diff electives
> 
> \- shotaro just moved into their uni thru a transfer programme from his old uni, he has only spent 1 semester here (mentioned)
> 
> \- they all call him either shota or taro because intl seasonies calls him taro while yuta calls him shota (nct world ref) and i thought eh :/ i'll just let them call him both
> 
> \- 99 liner and below are students in the same uni; everyone else has careers or are profs
> 
> \- yes for some reason they are acquainted with a lot of people their professors know/are acquainted with
> 
> \- prez lee is a smart world leader who is quick to stop the spread of corona in his city and post-fic their city is free of corona and everyone is happy 
> 
> \- nothing in this fic is historically, politically, geographically, or in any way remotely correct because hey! fiction!


End file.
